La défaite des armes
by matsuo-san
Summary: Les armes pèsent bien lourd sur les flancs des combattants. C’est pour cela que parfois, il est bon de les laisser tomber. Mais la vengeance restera peut-être le pire fléau que le monde puisse connaître.OS Sasu/naru.


Titre : La défaite des armes

Disclamer : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, hélas mais j'ose les emprunter un petit peu !!

Couple : Sasunaru

Résumé : les armes pèsent bien lourd sur les flancs des combattants. C'est pour cela que parfois il est bon de les laisser tomber. Mais la vengeance restera peut-être le pire fléau.

Raiting : M

Ps : Nouveau style d'écriture et tentative de correction approfondit ! Merci pour vos futurs reviews

La défaite des armes

Une épaisse fumée noire se détache des flemmes vacillantes pour recouvrir malicieusement les rayons solaires. L'horizon entaché par cette nouvelle nuit, laisse se dérouler toute sa désolation. Il ne reste plus que des ruines de ce fier village. Il s'est éteint sous l'acharnement des ses assaillants sans pouvoir préserver sa noblesse. Le champ de bataille s'étale comme une rivière de sangs sur une terre devenue marrée de corps en décompositions. Les membres détachés, éparpillés au bonheur la chance, forment un puzzle incompréhensible et inachevable. Le vent soufflant sur la plaine emporte encore les cris d'agonis, marquant d'un tempo grave le silence d'autre fois. La guerre a fauché les vies, transformant l'humain en simple proie. Il ne reste plus âme qui vive. Les combattants se sont tous effondrés sous les lames tranchantes et meurtrières. Les rapaces, seuls gagnants de tous cela, sillonnent le ciel, prêts à fondre sur les morts pour se repaitre. Ce spectacle tout droit sorti d'un horrible cauchemar pourrait retourner le cœur de n'importe quelle créature mais pas celui du jeune homme qui se tient au dessus des toits, genoux à terre. Son être a arrêté de battre en même temps que celui de son peuple. Il a tout perdu, sa raison de vivre, ceux qu'il aimait,… Il ne reconnait même plus les bâtisses devenues ruines à présent. Il est le dernier survivant. Il vivra à présent tel un maudit. Il va partir arpenter les chemins. Il n'a même pas la force de se mettre à sa recherche car de toute façon cela ne fera que briser un peu plus le fil rouge qui les reliait.

Le blond se penche au dessus du vide, l'observe quelques secondes puis se laisse tomber vers lui. Il reprend pied félinement, se redresse et commence con long périple. Il se retourne une dernière fois, un sourire triste peint sur les lèvres, la montagne des hokages. Il n'aura jamais la chance d'accomplir son rêve…

0o0

Voilà déjà plus d'une année passée sur les routes. Il n'a pas su trouver le repos. Il n'a fait que marcher sans arrêt. Sa peau autrefois dorés s'est teintée d'une blancheur d'outre-tombe et son sourire angélique s'est effacé doucement. Il est une ombre qui passe et qui repasse sans jamais s'établir. Parfois même, il se fait assassin, tuant sans réelle raison. Le sang n'est plus qu'une couleur à ses yeux, il coule encore et encore comme un flot ininterrompu.

Il se laisse tomber sous l'ombre d'un arbre, sa tête reposant sur l'écorce brunâtre. Il ferme ses pupilles azures quelques instants. Une pause méritée. Seulement, il revoit pourtant les images atroces de ce jour frappées son esprit. Celles de cet homme qui se tient devant lui, sabre pointé sous sa gorge, sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il l'entend susurrer des paroles empoisonnées à ses oreilles, celles qui ont tout arrêté. Il l'a laissé survivre alors qu'il n'était plus qu'étranger l'un pour l'autre. Il aurait dû mourir, il n'aurait jamais dû continuer cette triste existence. Il frappe de son poing le sol, son cœur battant à un rythme désordonné. Il a mal. Un poids qu'il ne peut pas enlever pèse inlassablement sur sa poitrine. Il pense à lui. Il le revoit quand il était tous deux enfants. Ce futur à cette époque semblait impensable, ils étaient amis.

Dans l'incapacité de se reposer, il se remet sur pied, Il va encore avancer. Son pas est devenu lent, il n'a presque plus la force de marcher mais il n'y fait pas attention. Il replace d'un geste vif sa sacoche sur son épaule, la lourdeur de ses armes le déstabilisant.

Après plus d'une dizaine de mètres, derrière une colline en amont, il distingue légèrement une toiture. Il doit approcher d'un village. Il va pouvoir cette fois louer une chambre dans une petite auberge, loin des regards.

0o0

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt à son plus grand étonnement, c'est un dojo qui se dresse devant lui. Imposant et majestueux, il efface la grandeur des arbres qui ne sont que son simple jardin pour lui. Naruto avance lentement, hésitant. Jusqu'à ce que sa main glisse sur le bois gorgé de vie de la bâtisse. Des inscriptions étranges gravées dans le bois sombres, attirent son regard, il tente de les percer, les comprendre. Ces runes antiques évoquent celle connues du samuraï, mais juste aux côtés de celle-ci reposent, la paix et la libération. Etrange union.

De longues minutes plus tard, il se détache de cette sensation étrange qui le domine pour ouvrir la porte coulissante. Il s'introduit à l'intérieur, son regard glissant sur l'immense pièce qui l'entour. Un sol recouvert de tatamis craque sous ses pieds et les colonnes sculptées de dragons remontent toucher le plafond. Il continue son investigation jusqu'à ce qu'un temple funéraire à l'emblème connue le stoppe. Cet éventail barré de rouge et de blanc le transperce au plus profond de lui.

Il recule brusquement, sa main pressée contre sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que son dos butte sur l'une des colonnes. Ses membres tremblent, il ne peut rien contrôler. Il bascule dans l'obscurité, la seule lumière qui l'illumine prend les contours de son visage. Cette chevelure corbeau, se regard d'ébène, cette tristesse imprégnée dans chaque parcelle de l'âme. Sasuke, rien que lui, seulement lui. Le pire des cauchemars, la plus belle des sentences. Certains traits de son visage se sont effacés peu à peu mais rien de ce qu'il ressent ne s'est échappé. Une larme coule le long de son visage, seule marque de son humanité.

Derrière le papier de riz une ombre danse légèrement dans un rythme languissant. La porte coulisse et un jeune homme vêtu d'un kimono de soie noire s'engouffre dans la pièce. Il ne pose même pas ses yeux sur l'intrus, il s'assaille sur l'une des marches de l'espalier, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Naruto sent cette lourde présence et relève la tête. C'était lui, après toutes ces années, calme et posé. Il avait déposé son arme, elle ne pendait plus à ses hanches. Naruto se lève, prenant appui sur ses bras tremblants. Ses yeux ne peuvent se détacher de ce nouveau visage : des traits fins mais tirés, des yeux toujours aussi sombres mais aujourd'hui semblant apaisés, une chevelure de gaie tombant légèrement sur son épaule, un teint pâle miroitant sous la lumière du jour. Sasuke ressemble à son frère mais rien de son sourire macabre ne lui avait été transmis.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Susurra la voix grave de Sasuke.

Comment pouvait-il lui poser une telle question ? Il n'est pas là pour lui, en tout cas pas en cet instant. Il préfère éviter les souvenirs de son passé. Son corps se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, cette fois tout lui échappent totalement. Les secondes passent tels des heures. Son esprit tourne et se retourne, devenant un enfer sans fond.

Il ferme les yeux pour faire le vide à l'intérieur de son être. Quand soudain, une main blanchâtre se dépose doucement sur sa joue, la caressant. Son cœur rate un battement et il ne résonne presque plus. Impossible, il doit rêver. Ce contact, cette légèreté, elle est bien loin de cette violence den temps. Elle brûle la peau, irise les sens.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Souffla Naruto dans un moment de lucidité.

« Je prends le droit de faire ce que bon me semble ! » Ragea l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke s'empare violement du visage du blond et écrase ses deux joues entre ses doigts. Le geste qui d'ordinaire aurait été douloureux s'estompe brutalement dans un baiser passionné. Incompréhension la plus totale, désarroi san fin,… Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le baiser se partage ou même se savoure. Le corps prend le pas sur la raison, Naruto vient même à en oublier sa haine. Une haine qui n'en ai pas une mais qui depuis tout ce temps n'a jamais pu éclater. Les mains glissent lentement sur les peaux tremblantes, les souffles se saccadent, une bataille bestiale s'entame. Sasuke ne lâche plus les lèvres de son jeune renard, il les mordille et en boit la saveur.

A présent, les habits s'entassent sur le sol d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Plaqué contre le sol, le dos dénudé se frottant sur les lamelles de bambou, le jeune Uzumaki se délecte des caresses de son vis-à-vis. Elles l'englobent et lui font perdre la tête.

Sasuke se font totalement en lui, l'emmenant avec lui dans un plaisir bien au dessus d'un simple amour. Ils ne font plus qu'un, tel le yin et le yang, l'affrontement entre le dieu Raijin(1) et Fūjin(2) fait une trêve. Les soupires, les cris s'élèvent en continus dans la pièce, marquant chaque mouvement de l'Uchiwa. Une chaleur profonde se dégage, les membres se recouvrent d'une fine couche de sueur, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils se libèrent dans un hurlement commun.

0o0

L'ombre se couche tristement sur la pièce, illuminant de faible rayon lunaire les bois sombres des fondations. La halle devient une entre dépourvue de pureté, elle n'est plus une demeure de spiritualité. Le démon renard s'assoit sur le sol et recouvre sa nudité de son caleçon. Sa tête tombe dans l'étoc de ses mains et un soupire de désespoir soulève sa poitrine. Il se tourne vers son amant, son cœur se soulevant. Il observe son visage serein qui repose sur le tapis, puis suit les contours de son corps parfait, passant de son coup fin jusqu'à la marque naissante de ses anches. Il tend sa main vers ses lèvres et les effleure tendrement. Elles ne semblent pas avoir été mordues par la Parque(3).

Il restait une seule chose qui les liait : un amour commun. Ils avaient pourtant joué avec le feu, se faisant souffrir sans honte et se combattant sans relâche. Sasuke lui avait même volé son village, ses amis, son espoir, son sourire, ... Une douleur fulgurante frappe à nouveau. Naruto sert les poings, il voudrait hurler. L'amour est normalement le plus beau des cadeaux mais à ce point, il est la plus douloureux des poisons. Après tout ce temps, toute cette désolation, le voilà à côté du jeune Uchiwa.

Il enlève les deux mains qui recouvrent son visage, le sang tâchant à présent sa chaire. Il laisse tomber son kunai recouvert de pourpre sur le sol. Il pleure, pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La vengeance a été la plus forte, elle lui a même dérobé le bonheur. Il se tourne brusquement vers Sasuke, se jette sur son corps endormi. Il le serre contre lui de toutes ses forces mais les bras du brun ne lui répondent pas.

Fin

1.Dieu de la foudre au Japon

2.Dieu du vent au Japon

3.Les parques, dans la mythologie, sont des divinités qui président à la destinée et la mort. la troisième parque Atropos, celle qui coupe le fil de la vie

Merci pour votre lecture!


End file.
